


The Broken World

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a world gone mad. This is the tale of a select few whose lives have been touched by the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The world is a scary place. It’s a simple fact, widely accepted… but not understood. A normal person is afraid of the dark, death, and the unknown. What these ‘normal’ people don’t know is that the truly awful things in the world are hidden from their view, eternally evading the public. Perhaps it’s for the best. If the whole world were enlightened, nobody live properly. Every minute of every day would be spent looking over one’s shoulder, praying that the noises in the night were really just the wind… hoping beyond hope that their nightmares were simply nightmares. 

Beyond the veil of normality lies a world of pure, monstrous reality. This world is that of Rodya Lazaroff, a young scientist studying a decade-old experiment, and that of Aria Mona, an innocent thrust headfirst into seeking retribution. This is the world of Leo Baqir, the victim of a cruel experiment that tore his mind apart, and of Sayen Naira, a blogger whose simple nostalgia led only to misery.

Hatred, obsession, and fear can define a person’s reality. Behold the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story idea I've had for a looong time. Basically, it's an enormous crossover of my favorite stories, each one tied into the other in a certain way. Of course, I own none of these characters. This'll be a long work, with a fairly fleshed-out storyline - it may end up as a part of a series.


	2. Rodya Lazaroff

Rodya Lazaroff is not a simple person. His mind must work on a level beyond the average person’s, a trait considered to be passed down in his family for many generations. It’s this mind, naturally curious as it is, that led him into darkness.

Work was all too important to him, and as such he could rarely be found in the outdoors. For him, a simple walk was uncommon. Too much of his time was spent in that secluded, abandoned laboratory he’d found, once belonging to a team of Russian scientists. On one day, however, he had decided he could leave his work be and spent a short amount of time simply admiring the world around him. What a beautiful world it was, too. Though most would see a frigid, barren forest as an ugly sight, Rodya had a certain admiration for its workings. To the common person, beauty was so seasonally defined – a summer’s day was to be compared with one’s partner, whereas the cold of winter was essentially an insult. Rodya couldn’t understand it – and he hardly wished to. 

With his hands crossed behind his back, Rodya continued his slow walk through the forest, now making his way back to the laboratory he had called home for the past year. The place where he’d conducted that ungodly research, discovered so many unfortunate truths he never would have fathomed months before he heard about… the experiment. His grandfather’s infamous experiment, scrubbed from records and only seldom even whispered about, even among those ‘in the know’. The experiment Rodya had unearthed and continued – the so-called ‘Sleep Experiment’. 

With each step he took, the snow crunched beneath his boots. He paid it no mind, instead continuing his steady walk towards the lab. Though his gait was calm, his mind was nevertheless racing with ideas, as it had been for months. More often than not, he could barely sleep from his excitement. In truth, he never really thought reviving the Sleep Experiment would result in… anything. It was a pet interest, something he felt he had to do not only as his grandfather’s descendant, but as an aspiring scientist. As it turned out, the money he’d invested in figuring out the experiment and re-conducting it had more than paid off. Ever since he’d began his experiment… he’d learned so much.

After some time walking, he reached the metallic bunker that was his laboratory and home. Once inside, having entered a series of numbers and letters into the door’s lock, he noticed something was… off. More than off. There were wet footsteps trailing through the opening room, towards the main laboratory… Rodya’s eyes narrowed slightly as he pushed his slim, black glasses closer to his face. It seemed, obviously, that someone… or something had managed to break into his lab. He walked slowly, cautiously further into the room, keeping a wary eye out for anything that might be hiding in the shadows… it was unlikely, off course, that there was something in the room with him. 

It was better to be safe than sorry, though. Once he was certain the room was empty, Rodya continued into the laboratory. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t at least slightly nervous about what might await him in the room. After what he had seen in his studies, what horrors he had become aware of… it was more than sensible to fear than unknown, even if he were normally devoid of average human fear. His heart was pounding harder than it ever had, and though he attempted to maintain control over his body, he could feel his leg beginning to shake. A sure sign of nervousness, he noted, recalling feeling the same thing when he had first conducted his experiment.

Rodya pushed the laboratory door open, now fearing the worst. As easily as he could control his mind, irrational fear was a weakness of all human beings…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few facts about Rodya: obviously, he's Russian, twenty-one years old. He identifies as agender, and is dmab and uses he/him pronouns for familiarity's sake. Rodya is asexual and aromantic, and slightly sex-repulsed. He's interested in chemistry, biology, and neurology. His hobbies include reading and watching those weird 'Top Ten Horrifying ___ Secrets' videos on Youtube. 
> 
> Next chapter, a more familiar character will be introduced, and later you can expect to meet the other three primary characters.


	3. Killer

A black-haired figure stood in the laboratory’s main room, back was turned to Rodya. Whoever this was… his face was obscured. Rodya’s brow furrowed. Whoever it was in front of him, his height and build suggested he couldn’t be any older than sixteen… and if that was the case, how did he manage to break in? The bunker was tightly secured, it seemed impossible that anyone could get past—

The boy laughed, ripping Rodya from his thoughts. It was a sick, dry laugh. Rodya figured it had been a while since this boy had so much as spoke, and even longer since he had last laughed. Rodya relaxed just slightly, despite the laugh. Even if this boy had somehow broken into the bunker, he hardly seemed like a threat…

It was then that the boy turned around. Rodya wished he hadn’t.

His skin was pale, essentially white… his eyes were obscured by his pitch black hair. Worst of all, though, was his mouth. Blood red, carved into a perpetual smile. To call it disturbing would be too much of an understatement – had Rodya not been desensitized to the horrific, he’d have flinched away, perhaps even ran. To Rodya, though, this was just a disfigured face. What he’d seen was far worse… so, he stood his ground. Indeed, he didn’t so much as flinch at the sight. Instead, he began examining the boy’s face, attempting to get a read on him….

The boy’s face was… extremely difficult to read. The Glasgow smile made it nearly impossible to tell if he was really smiling, and his hair covered just about everything else… his body language, however told Rodya all he needed to know. There was something… casual about the way he stood, as if he were hardly even aware of his surroundings, or… as if he didn’t really care. 

“You’re the scientist… right?” 

The boy reached into his sweatshirt’s pocket and slowly pulled out a long, sharp carving knife. He pointed it at Rodya, who took an instinctive step back. The last thing he wanted was for a fight to break out... he had no idea how to fight, especially against someone armed with a knife. He had always valued brain over brawn. That mentality, it seemed, was about to be the death of him, unless he said something or… ran. Before he could speak up, the boy spoke again, saying:

“Yeah… yeah, you are. You look like it. The… lab coat and all…”

As much as he wanted to run, Rodya couldn’t bring himself to. Something kept him standing there, something… mental. A natural curiosity, perhaps, or even fear that he’d be stabbed in the back if he tried to run. The boy then pushed his hair out of his eyes. With a full view of his eyes, Rodya could now see they were bloodshot, surrounding by thick, black circles… he hadn’t slept in a long while. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you… ever since you started on… this.”

The boy gestured to the window behind him, a window into the cell where Rodya had been conducting the experiment. Rodya could just make out the chair he’d placed in the center of the room, and the writhing man he’d tied to it only days ago. The boy was clearly grinning now, staring directly into Rodya’s eyes. He shrugged, shutting his eyes and holding the knife in a more neutral position. Again, he laughed… but it was less malicious. It was casual. Friendly, even, or… at least as friendly as this person could muster up. 

“My name’s Jeff. I’m a big fan of your work.”


End file.
